


Again

by T_p



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, I suck at summaries please forgive me, Mono.precious.must.protect, Regret, Six and Mono both need help, Spoilers for the true ending of ln2, Time paradox theory, Why Did I Write This?, pfft whats a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_p/pseuds/T_p
Summary: A tale of sorrow, from a discarded part of a broken girl. When will this nightmare ever end?
Relationships: Mono & Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 28





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a playthrough of Little Nightmares (1&2) and holy **** do I love and hate this game. Anyways, this is my first time writing in this fandom, please enjoy!

As Six tumbles out from within the TV, she feels strangely… weightless. To her right she heard a soft thud, and small huffs. Immediately on guard, she pushed herself up, head still a bit woozy from her trip within the television. Strangely, her limbs feel heavy, like she is moving through water, but she brushes it off as a side effect from her unorthodox method of travel and the impact she just received. She looks towards the source of the noise and sees… herself?

A girl that looks exactly like her, donning her beloved yellow raincoat, pushes herself into a standing position. They stare silently at each other, neither making a move.

Finally, Six asks, _“Who are you?”_ At least, she tries to ask. However, her voice comes out muffled and distorted, as if she is speaking through a filter. She looks down in confusion, and what she sees leaves her in horror.

Her body… can she even call it a body anymore? It was pitch black, and every now and then parts of her would disappear and reappear, as if she was glitching. It reminded her of the glitched shadows of the dead children she and Mono had encountered on their journey. Mono…..

The adrenaline in her faded, and she looked at her hands in horror as memories flashed through her head.

_They… they had been running. A huge mass of flesh and eyes was chasing them. The Signal Tower was collapsing beneath their very feet as the two children ran for their lives. Reaching the television screen, Six turned back, only to see Mono stumble. He quickly scrambled up, but the damage had been done. The path in front of him crumbled and fell into the void, leaving a wide gap between him and safety. Quickly glancing at the steadily approaching flesh wall, and Six who stood facing him on the ledge, Mono leapt towards her, eyes full of trust. And she had grabbed onto his hands like she had done many times before. Then, the boy looked up, and she could see his face._

_Fear ran through her body as she visibly flinched. His face… it looked exactly like Thin Man’s. She finally understood. His bizarre powers, how he was able to travel to the Signal Tower in the first place. What would happen if they continued to journey together? Would he one day show his true colours, and kill her? ~~If that was so, it would be better to just kill him now, while she held his life in her hands.~~ _

_Fear was quickly followed by hatred. He was the one who released the Thin Man in the first place, and he had cowered in his hiding spot under the bed while she was helplessly taken away. He even ended up destroying her precious music box, the only thing that had kept her company during her lonely nights trapped in the Hunter’s cabin. A small voice seemed to whisper in the back of her head, telling her that Mono would never betray her, and that though he had put her in danger, he had saved her every time despite having the choice to leave her alone. However the rush of emotions caused her to ignore that voice, and she recoiled her hand, letting her once-friend fall into the void, most likely to his death, along with the raining debris around them._

Now, she could remember the expression on his face. It would forever be ingrained in her mind. That look of betrayal, the one that asked her why, the one that asked if she thought nothing of their friendship. Which was not true.

_When Mono had first saved her, she had pushed him aside, afraid to trust anyone. When they had worked together to escape the Hunter, it was the first time she realized that it might be helpful to have someone around. However, Six would leave him as soon as he became a danger or a burden. At least, that’s what she told herself._

_Then came the school, where she was captured and hung up by the Bullies. At the time, she was sure that Mono would leave her behind. After all, he would gain nothing from rescuing her. But against all odds, he came for her, freeing her from her confines and even expressing concern about her fall from the ceiling. Despite the paper bag over his head, she could see in his eyes that he was truly worried about her, and did not see her as a tool._

_As they continued travelling together, Six started to see him as less of a way to get out of her predicament, but as more of a… friend. She had realized that, despite them being strangers, Mono had always trusted her, making risky maneuvers in which his life could be easily forfeit if Six decided to not help him. She started to feel safe when she was with Mono, and even started to occasionally smile. A feeling of loneliness and regret crawled up her stomach. That’s right. Mono would never betray her. He was kind, brave, and naive, and trusted someone like her with his life._

_And she had betrayed that trust. She had let him go when safety was just within reach. If he were alive right now, she was sure that he wouldn’t even hate her if she told him her reasons, and would just smile a sad, understanding smile. She could not even shed tears for him, as her shadow of a body made her unable to express her guilt and sorrow._

**_How pathetic._ **

A loud growl interrupted her thoughts, and she looked over towards the “other” girl. The sound had come from the girl’s stomach. Six looked towards her, and shivered. The girl’s eyes were empty. They showed only signs of hunger, and the primitive need to survive. They were devoid of any emotion. On the ground beside them, Six could see a small advertisement. Come to the Maw, where the food never stops! Six could feel herself fading as the “thing” that wore her body and her coat started to move. Her consciousness disappeared. 

\-- 

When the girl had eaten the rat, Six could do nothing but watch helplessly as the girl devoured the animal. She had tried to stop herself, but it was no use. Any cries she uttered were muffled and cut off, and she could not even move, could only stand there and watch the girl eat wretched thing after wretched thing.

Each and every time, she could feel herself becoming less and less human. Each time, she could feel a bit of herself fade away. She tried to keep her head clear, thinking of the other children she had met, and even the terrifying monsters she had encountered, just to keep herself from succumbing to the ever growing hunger.

But every time, she would recoil in pain as the memories brought her back to Mono, her only friend that she had betrayed. Even her memories of him were fading. The memory of his face grew more and more blurry every day, to the point where she could no longer make it out anymore. His beloved trench coat, which she used to remember was soft as she leaned on him to rest, also disappeared. Soon his paper bag was the only thing she could remember about his appearance, and even the other things were beginning to slip out of her grasp.

The sound of his voice calling out to her, his personality that tried to make her smile even in the most dire of situations. Eventually all she was left with was his name, which she chanted without a voice, again and again, desperate to hold onto something, anything.

_Mono._

_Mono._

_Mo...no?_

_Mon… Mo?_

_Who?_

**_Who was she thinking about again?_ **

When Six defeated the Lady, she felt a terrible empty feeling in her stomach.

_No._

_Nononononono! Not now!_

But the hunger was too much, and she watched, helpless once again, as she approached the lifeless body of the Lady and started tearing. Gorging herself like a ravenous wolf. When she finally stood up, Six could feel a dark, soulless energy surging up from within her. This was it. She could feel the last bits of herself fading. She was no longer “Six”. She had become a monster.

~~_Like she had always meant to be._ ~~

\--

In the corner of the world where no gaze fell. The Eye watched this whole thing happen. Again, again, again. He watched the two children find each other, watched the girl let the boy go, and watched as the two grew old. He watched as the boy, now a man, reached out to his past self, and the cycle would repeat.

Again,

again,

again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly so shocked and angry at Six's betrayal and literally brooded for an entire day before venting my feeling out into this fic. Anyways thanks for reading, all feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
